Nestum Network
Nestum Network (tradução literal: Rede de Garranchos) é um canal norte-ardericano de televisão por assinatura de rede de propriedade da Turrner Broadcasting System, que vai ao ar principalmente com programação animada. O canal foi lançado em 1 de outubro de 1992, depois que Turner comprou o estúdio de animação com desenhos de Hanna-Barbeira em 1991. Foi servido como uma tomada de 24 horas para as propriedades de animação clássicos das bibliotecas Turner Broadcasting, e foi classificado para o público infantil, o canal contava com a faixa de programação Adult Slim, que foi censurado por uma organização conservadora no palácio do planalto. O canal também transmite uma variedade de programas, que vão de animações com ação à comédia. As séries originais começaram em 1992 com Space Ghost Bosta a Bosta, juntamente com desenhos animados como Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy e Coragem, o Cão Covarde. Eles faziam parte de Desenhos Incríveis - O Show. História Em 4 de agosto de 1986, o conglomerado de televisão por assinatura de Ted Turner, adquiriu: a biblioteca de filmes e de televisão da MGM de 1986, os direitos da biblioteca da RKO Radio Pictures, o catálogo da Associated Artists Productions, longas e curtas-metragens metragens da Warner Bros de 1950, e o desenho animado Popeye, produzido por Fleischer Studios e Famous Studios para a Paramount Pictures. Em 3 de outubro de 1988, o seu canal a cabo Turner Network Television, foi lançado e ganhou uma audiência graças à sua biblioteca de filmes. Em 1990, contratou o estúdio de animação Hanna-Barbera, para produzir Tom & Jerry Kids e no ano seguinte, comprou a Hanna-Barbera e a biblioteca anterior a 1991 da Ruby Spears, fundada nos anos 70 por ex-funcionários da HB. O primeiro programa que o Cartoon Network transmitiu, foi o Bugs Bunny, de 1946. Até o momento, tinha uma biblioteca de 8.500 horas de desenhos animados. Em 1993, a Turner Broadcasting System fundou o Cartoon Network Brasil para exibir seus programas no Brasil. Em 1996, a Turner Network Television se fundiu com a Time Warner. Em 15 de outubro de 2007, o canal é transmitido em alta definição de 1080i. Em 2008, o canal anuncia o lançamento do The Cartoonstitute, um bloco de programação criado por Rob Scorcher, com Craig McCracken, como produtor executivo, e com Rob Renzetti, como produtor supervisor. Era parecido com um outro programa que produziu 150 animações em 20 meses, o Desenhos Incríveis - O Show. No dia 20 de setembro, o programa Toonami saiu do ar, já com 11 anos no canal. A partir 25 de maio de 2008, o Cartoon Network começou a exibir curtas-metragens animados, chamados "wedgies", para preencher um espaço de tempo, entre dois programas. Em 14 de julho, a rede mudou seu tema para um criado por Tristan Eaton, que teve seus efeitos de animação da Crew972. Com um fundo de tela branco, o tema tinha vários personagens, sem rosto, chamados Noods, que eram baseados no personagem Munny, um brinquedo. Às vezes, o logotipo era “estilizado” com cores diferentes do preto e branco, de acordo com o programa. Em junho de 2009, o canal estreou o CN Real, um bloco de programação com séries em live-action, como The Othersiders, Survive This, BrainRush, Destrói Constrói Destrói, e Cara, o que Aconteceria?. Em 2010, o Cartoon Network anunciou 4 novas séries originais, incluindo Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena, Mutante Rex, Mad e Titã Simbiônico. Em 2011, o Cartoon Network anunciou 14 novas séries, incluindo The Problem Solverz, O Show de Looney Tunes, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up, Tower Prep, Lanterna Verde: A Série Animada, Dragões: Pilotos de Berk, O Incrível Mundo de Gumball, Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha, ThunderCats, Ninjago: Mestres do Spinjitzu, e ''Ben 10: Omniverse. Anunciou também o CN Nation, com personagens protagonistas heróis. No dia 13 de junho, estreia o Almost Naked Animals, uma série de animação criada por Noah Z. Jones, a mesma criadora da série Fish Hooks, do Disney Channel. Depois de anunciar dois novos programas em "live-action" como História Fora do Normal e Tower Prep, em que ambos foram cancelados após suas primeiras temporadas, o Cartoon Network adquiriu o game show, Hole in the Wall (originalmente exibido na Fox). Até o final de 2011, esse programa Hole in the Wall, e os dois programas Destrói Constrói Destrói e Cara, o que Aconteceria?, foram retirados da programação. Em 2012, o Cartoon Network adquiriu os direitos para exibir A Laranja Irritante, uma famosa web-série. Em 18 de março de 2012, Cartoon Network transmite seu primeiro documentário Speak Up, uma campanha anti-assédio com uma aparição especial do ex-presidente Barack Obama. Em 28 de abril de 2013, o canal transmite o documentário da meia hora CNN The Bully Effect, contando a história de um adolescente, Alex Libby, e sua luta contra o bullying. Para comemorar o vigésimo aniversário do Cartoon Network, programa Cartoon Planet dos desenhos animados é reiniciado em 30 de março de 2012, a transmitir desenhos que datam do final dos anos 1990 e no início de 2000. Em 2012, Cartoon Network anuncia nova série para a 2013, incluindo Incredible Crew (série que foi cancelado); Os Jovens Titãs em Ação, Titio Avô, Steven Universo (primeira série criado por uma mulher), I Heart Tuesdays, Clarêncio, o Otimista, Drama Total: Só Estrelas, Grojband, A Sombra do Batman, O Show de Tom e Jerry, The Legend of Chima, Scooby-Doo! Mistério, S/A., Johnny Test, Beyblade Metal Fury, Almost Naked Animals, Esquilo Tranquilo, especial de As Meninas Superpoderosas em 20 de janeiro de 2014. . Em 3 de dezembro de 2013, foi lançado a versão em Português (Portugal) o Cartoon Network Portugal. O Segredo Além do Jardim, foi exibido a partir de 3 de novembro de 2014. Em 27 de julho, Ursos sem Curso; Em 30 de novembro de 2015, Vida Longa à Realeza. Em 4 de abril de 2016, As Meninas Superpoderosas (2016); Em 29 de setembro, Poderosas Magiespadas e em outubro de 2016, Ben 10 (2016). Eras (Identidades visuais do canal) Era Checkerboard (1992-1997, Brasil: 1993-1999) 209x209px|thumb|Logotipo original do Cartoon Network, usado a partir de 1 de outubro de 1992 até 13 de junho de 2004. Ainda em uso como o logotipo da produção [[Cartoon Network Studios, e como forma de dentes de cartões na produção em Adult Swim. Uma variação dos mesmos tendo sido utilizado em alguns pára-choques promocionais. Foi utilizado nas eras Checkerboard e Powerhouse]] O logotipo original do Cartoon Network, utilizado nos Estados Unidos, de 1 de outubro de 1992 a 14 de junho de 2004, e no Brasil, de 30 de abril de 1993 a 31 de dezembro de 2004. Nessa era do canal, havia quadrados em forma de xadrez em seus bumpers.Eles sempre se moviam, mudando o que tinham dentro (desde bolinhas pretas à latinhas de espinafre, que faziam lembrar claramente de que se tratava de Popeye). No final formavam a palavra "Cartoon Network". Era Powerhouse (EUA: 1997-2004, Brasil: 1999-2004) Nesta era, os tradicionais quadrados da antiga identidade foram deixados de lado e passaram a se focar em cenas de desenhos normais. Praticamente toda a identidade visual foi feita como se fosse um desenho animado. Obviamente, foram inseridos, em várias vinhetas, cenas estrelando os personagens dos desenhos exibidos pelo canal naquela época. O fundo das vinhetas sempre tinha uma cor predominante, geralmente cores fortes, e variavam de acordo com o horário e o tipo do programa. O nome da era é por causa da melodia Powerhouse que era sempre tocada durante as vinhetas e chamadas do canal nos anos de 1990. Era City (EUA: 2004-2006, Brasil: 2005-2010) [[Ficheiro:Cartoon Network 2004 logo.svg|184x184px|thumb|Segundo logotipo do Cartoon Network, usada em várias formas e estilos a partir de 14 de junho de 2004 a 14 de julho de 2008. Foi usado nas eras: City, Yes! e The Hives]] Em 14 de junho de 2004 nos Estados Unidos da América, o canal reformulou seus bumpers para a imagem de uma cidade como se todos os cartoons morassem juntos em um mesmo lugar. Mudou também seu logotipo que antes dizia "Cartoon Network" e passou a dizer apenas "CN". No Cartoon Network Latin America, que inclui o Cartoon Network Brasil, a Era "City" estreou em 1 de janeiro de 2005. A marca principal do início desta era foi a estreia, na semana seguinte, de A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários. No dia 18 de dezembro de 2006, após receber a noticía da morte de Joseph Barbera, o canal, em respeito, pôs uma homenagem a seu criador. Exibiu uma foto de Joseph em um fundo preto com a legenda: "Quando falamos de personagens como Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, The Jetsons e''Tom and Jerry'', você só sente estes personagens quando os criamos. A magia estava ali e funcionou. Sentiremos a sua falta". Era Yes! (EUA: 2006-2007) Nesta era, apareciam vinhetas com o fundo vermelho que eram, na maioria da vezes, de Fred Fredburger ou de Queijo. No final, uma voz dizia "Cartoon Network" e Fred Fredburger dizia o slogan "Yes!" Era The Hives (EUA: 2007-2008) O Cartoon Network passa a usar pessoas reais, especialmente crianças, nas vinhetas interagindo em cenários e efeitos de desenhos animados. Todas as vinhetas tinham como trilha sonora a música "Fall Is Just Something That Grown Ups Invented" da banda sueca The Hives. Um fato curioso é que a própria banda participou de uma dessas vinhetas. [[Ficheiro:CN Nood Toonix logo.png|miniaturadaimagem|Terceiro logotipo do Cartoon Network, usado a partir de 14 de julho de 2008 até 28 de maio de 2010. Foi apenas usado na Era Noods]] Era Noods (EUA: 2008-2010, Brasil: 2010-2012 como Toonix) Em 14 de julho de 2008, foi iniciada uma nova era no Cartoon Network. O plano de fundo branco, os personagens desta identidade visual, são chamados de Noods, um boneco de aparência semelhante a Munny do Kidrobot. Os Noods, por vezes, assumem a forma de personagens do CN, como Chowder ou Flapjack e ainda podem mudar de cores. Em 6 de Agosto de 2010, Cartoon Network América Latina passou a usar uma identidade visual idêntica aos Noods, porem os bonecos tem um formato diferente, similar a dos bonecos do site do canal, e são chamados de Toonix. Antes dessa era ser oficialmente lançada pelo Cartoon Network, entre a Copa do Mundo FIFA 2010 e a estreia da era, o canal exibiu algumas vinhetas envolvendo os Toonix num jogo de futebol. [[Ficheiro:Cartoon Network 2010 logo.svg|miniaturadaimagem|187x187px|Quarto e atual logotipo do Cartoon Network, usado desde 29 de maio de 2010. Foi usado nas eras Check It! e 3.0, 4.0 e é utilizado na Dimensional.]] Era Check It! (EUA: 2010-2013, Brasil: 2012-2014) Em 29 de maio de 2010, o canal ganhou uma nova postura para que se aproxime também do público adolescente, devido a entrada de programas em live-action na programação, como História Fora do Normal. E como consequência, a marca foi renovada pela segunda vez. Ela continua enfatizando as letra C e N, mas os dois quadrados não tem mais a tridimensionalidade, o que acaba remetendo a 1ª marca, que por sua vez reapareceu de forma indireta, em chamadas e vinhetas. A fonte dos dois logotipos pela primeira vez foi alterada; Ainda é idêntica a antiga, mas sem o pontiagudo de letras, como "A", "N" e "W"(na parte de baixo). Era Check It! 3.0 (EUA:2013-2015, Portugal:2013-2017 Brasil: 2014-2016) Em 2013, mudam-se as vinhetas, adicionando mais cores, e alterando o slogan para "Agora ainda mais engraçado!" (apenas adotado no Brasil). No dia 3 de dezembro de 2013 esta era estreia no Cartoon Network Portugal. Em 4 de agosto de 2014, foi lançado a versão nos Cartoon Network's América Latina e Brasil. Foi nessa era que o Cartoon Network começou a usar musicas feitas pelo Impactist especialmente para usarem nos bumpers e transições (antigamente apenas "Wires", "Glazer" e "Popslice"). Era Check It! 4.0 (EUA:2015-2016, Brasil: 2016-2017) A quarta versão nomeada de 4.0 estreou nos EUA em 1 de junho de 2015 e semelhante a 3.0 também contém uma variedade de cores, porém mais fortes, brilhantes e reluzentes, além de uma inédita utilização de "emojis" em seus bumpers e transições. Em 4 de janeiro de 2016, foi lançado a versão para o Cartoon Network América Latina e Brasil. O CN Portugal não usou esta era por falta de tempo. Era Check It 4.5/Dimensional (EUA:2016-presente, Brasil/Portugal: 2017-presente) A quinta versão nomeada de Dimensional, ou Check It 4.5, estreou nos EUA em 30 de maio de 2016, semelhante ao Check It! 4.0. Esta versão integra o formato 3D, além de maior variedades de bumpers e transições e músicas. Em 1 de janeiro de 2017, foi lançado a versão para o Cartoon Network Brasil,e por algum motivo, na Hispanoamérica no dia 2. Em Portugal a versão foi divulgada em janeiro de 2017 num especial de Hora de Aventuras para lançamento breve; Acabou por ser lançada no dia 31 de março de 2017 e divulgada no Youtube a 6 de abril de 2017. Era Dimensional Go! (EUA:2017-presente) A contraparte da quinta versão nomeada de Summertime Go!, estreou nos EUA em 29 de maio de 2016, planejada para o verão o visual mudou as transições de um programa para o outro conhecidas como "Coming up next" e as gráficas dos créditos deixando-os mais parecidos com os da versão anterior Check it! 4.0, a versão foi introduzida com o tema do desenho Teen Titans Go! E provavelmente ira ser lançada na Hispanoamérica no verão também em dezembro Programação Canais e projetos relacionados Adult Swim thumb|Logo de Adult Swim, utilizado em 2003. Adult Swim (com variações de swim ou as) estreou em 2001, tem um caráter mais adulto, com a série criada olhando para expandir seu público-alvo, com conteúdo adulto que alguns espectadores podem considerar inadequado para crianças com menos de 18 anos, é transmitido todos os dias à noite. Boomerang thumb|Logo anterior do canal, utilizado entre 2000 e 2015. Boomerang foi um bloco, onde exibia desenhos clássicos da Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros e MGM, este bloco foi removido do canal em 2000, mas foi lançado canal em seu nome. Boomerang continua emitido desenhos clássicos e transmitindo desenhos atuais. Toonami thumb|Logo de Toonami, utilizado em 2004. Toonami é um bloco de animação atualmente no Adult Swim que fazia parte do Cartoon Network entre 1997 e 2008. Em 2012, retorna na programação. Na época, a programação transmitia principalmente, nos canais do Cartoon Network pelo mundo todo, desenhos americanos e japoneses (anime). O nome é uma amálgama de Cartoon e Tsunami, sugerindo "um maremoto" de desenhos animados. Canais internacionais